Clash of the Titians
by shaperlord67
Summary: Re-upload. The Clone wars era Galaxy far far away collides with the TOS era Milky way.


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

_18 BBY_

_coruscant_

_the republic_

in a dark corner of the mighty capital city, jedi knight anakin skywalker stole threw the shadows of the alleyways. He had received a message from his former padawan ashoka tano, to meat him there.

As he rounded a corner to see a dingy bar, he spotted the unmistakeable form of his former padawan. He walked up to her and said "whats up snips? Why did you pick here to meet?" the young togruta shot a glance over her shoulder before replying.

"i have urgent news about palpatine" she said in a fearful voice.

"what is it?" anakin said, concerned for his friend, the chancellor. " I had infiltrated a separatist base, and was spying on dooku talking to his master when he took of his hood. it.. it was palpatine."

anakin was shocked by this news "but that means he's the..." anakin broke of before finishing this train of thought. No it wasn't possible. It COULDNT be possible.

"stay calm ashoka we will get to the bottom of this. But don't tell the other jedi, they might over react.

Ashoka grimaced "i already did".

_Stardate 5928.5_

_coruscant_

_klingons_

kor looked on at the battle below him, and relished in the combat he was seeing. The leader of this pathetic republic had been heading towards his shuttle on the landing platform, when three men, a bald human, a bearded human and a small green... thing had stooped him. There had been some shouting that even he could here on his perch of a nearby skyscraper.

Then things had gone nuts, with all four of them pulling out some form of glowing swords and beginning a fierce duel. About ten minutes later, two more figures showed up, another man and something he couldn't make out because it was wearing a cloak.

Instead of joining, the two figures just stood and watched. Finally, once the little green thing and the bearded man were knocked out of the fight, the leader and the bald one with the purple sword were left. Then it was over. With one deft strike the leader was fatal hit with the weapon, and fell tumbling of the platform.

Kor smiled before opening his communicator and calling his ship. " captain kor to the _fire blossom, _what is the status of the federation vessel?" his first officer replied. "these fools seem to have destroyed it." kor smiled. "then beam me up, and inform the high council that this nation will be fun to conquer.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

_18 bby_

_sereno_

_the federation/separatist's_

dooku looked at the man siting across from him. He was a well built man, about thirty, and wearing a golden uniform. "im still not sure about this. The federation is to far stretched as it is, with out adding a rebilion to our list of things to do."

this man, captain kirk, was the captain of star ship _enterprise_, and was in the process of becoming a powerful ally. "i assure you, this rebellion will soon involve you anyways. The so-called republic is a threat to us both."

Kirk thought on this for a moment. The federation had only recently reached the gamma and delta quadrants, only to find them embroiled in a civil war. "i would have to hear both sides of the argument before I make a decision, and im not even in charge of the federation."

dooku was about to reply when a subordinate came in and whispered in his ear. Dooku nodded, before turning to kirk and said grimly "you want to see the republics side? So be it."

a hologram sprung to life in the middle of the table, and the grainy blue image plainly showed the _hood_, the ship dispatched to the republic, as it was destroyed by three much larger ships bearing the republic symbol.

Kirk was shocked for a moment before turning back to dooku. "ill see what I can do count."

_stardate 5928.5_

_romulas_

_shadow syndicate/romulans_

darth maul looked about the destroyed council room, of the Romulans capital. The pointy eared people had put up a good fight, but finally succumbed to the combined forces of the galactic underground. The cyborg sith strode over to the last remaining Romulan senator, who was being strangled by his brother.

"let him down" he told his apprentice coldly before addressing the pointy ear.

"as you can see, the might of the sith is far greater then yours. My solders can hold out indefiantly" the romulan sneered. "not against our fleet they cant" maul rolled his eyes. "yes but if they attack you will be the first to die." the senator thought for a moment before asking "what do you want?"

"ships" maul said simply. The infernal lord tyrannous had set his schemes in motion, purposely letting there masters identity slip, and forming a alliance with this "federation". And with the foolish republic mistaken a peaceful mission as a separatist attack, things were at a boiling point.

And maul would be dammed if he didn't get in on the action.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

The republic navy stood proud and tall, the only line of defense between the core worlds and any threat. Most of the separatist fleet had retreated to sereno, capital world of the separatist, and aside from a recent and short lived one ship invasion attempt, the republic navy could afford to relax.

Then with a blinding flash, the light from a nearby star was all but bloated out. When there vision cleared, the thousands of _ventor _class star destroyers were greeted with the sight of not only the combined separatist/federation fleet, but also the klingons and shadow syndicate (now controlling the romulans.) a message sounded across the republic fleet from the new supreme chancellor who was touring the lead ship. "take as many as you can down with you."

and so began the last stand of the republic, the first battle of the doomsday war. It lasted only a matter of days, and only that long because most of there enemy's were fighting each other. After every last _ventor_ was wiped out of the sky, the carnage began. The core worlds were devastated, and corucant itself destroyed. The klingon fleet left the earliest, to go raid the unguarded federation. They destroyed earth, Vulcan and andoria before they were stopped.

Slightly angry at this, the federation cut ties with the separatists and launched an invasion of klingon space. They found themselves face to face with darth maul's shadow syndicate which had already payed a visit to qo'nos. While this was going on in the alpha and beta quadrant, the few republic ships that had not been involved with the last stand had attacked sereno. The separatists managed to stop them before they entirely destroyed it, but faced with the devastation of his home world, count dooku ordered all separatist forces to retreat.

The doomsday war ended, not because of a treaty or because one side beat the others. It was because the entire galaxy had Basicly collapsed politically and military. In under a month, Every single galactic power had had their capital destroyed and their fleet all but gone. The galaxy was broken. But it wasn't done yet.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

_19 BBY_

_ALDERAN_

_JEDI_

ashoka looked on with disgust. During the war, the jedi had quickly realized they could be the most use by escorting civilians to safety. Know that the war was over, the closest thing to a remnant of the republic that there was, is alderan. What was left of the jedi council was currently negotiating to create a new civilization.

Ashoka was furious however, with who they were negotiating. The federation did not deserve this. The federation did not deserve anything but death. She had seen death on untold levels during the war. She had seen countless beings snuffed out in a instant. She had seen her master die trying to save them. And none of it would have happened if the federation had not invaded.

Mace windu, now leader of the Jedi order due to master yodas death, stood and shook hands with the federation leader, some man named kirk. The jedi and federation was united. And ashoka was leaving both.

_STARDATE 5928_

_DEEP SPACE_

_SHADOW SYNDACATE._

The romeulan senator was dying. And it wasn't at all how he wanted to go. Lord maul was a brilliant leader, but he evidently wasn't prepared for khan. The super-solder and his 70 men had made it on board the capital ship, and had teared threw the bounty hunters and romeulans alike.

They had been slowed down significantly when they meet savage opress. They were startled when there phasers did not kill him, and by the time they finally put him down they were down to 50 men.

Now they were on the bridge, with maul and the senator, who was quickly losing consciousness, as the only two people left alive on the ship. Khan threw maul across the room and into a computer. Oddly, maul hadn't, and was not, offering any resistance. Khan ordered his men to take maul away and lock him up. As they passed by the senator, he could see him smiling. The senators final thought before dying was one of pity for khan.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

_2930_

_Alderan_

_d.s.s enterprise_

two years after the historic doomsday war and treaty of alderan that formed the democracy, there ships were finally ready to launch. With the galaxy largely descending into chaos, the allied forces had withdrawn to alderan, and began construction on a new kind of ship. Taking the best of federation tech and combing it with that of the republic, they were attempting to create there best chance for survival.

With news of a growing threat in the form of a mysterious construct, the council of the free world had decided to launch there new ships. The Constitution class ship _enterprise _was going to deep space seven, deep in the klingon nomads territory, and investigate the rumors of a worm hole. Under command of James kirk and luminara , the expedition had gone well with negotiations with ifen dax resulting in there free passage threw the portal.

However just when they were ready to depart, a large droning sound blasted over the comm. "pilot, report." ordered kirk. Bariss offe, replacing the late sulu, looked at her scanner and then reported back in a fearful voice. "klingon vessels! There attacking the station!" kirk and luminara looked at the rotating view screen to see several war birds firing on the station.

"about face, helmsman. Lets show them what we can do." the _enterprise_ wheeled on its axis, headed towards DS7. When a klingon ship broke of to attack the oncoming vessel, only to be enveloped with turbolaser fire. One of the many modifications to the vessel had been adding a large number of heavy turbolasers to the saucer section.

Once the klingon ship disappeared from the screen in a brilliant explosion, the view screen changed to show commander dax. "forget us, captain. Well be fine." as these words left his mouth, large phaser cannons rose out of the station and began firing on the warbirds. Kirk nodded to the view screen before the image on it disappeared and the _enterprise _wheeled around and dived into the worm hole.

And 50,000 light years away, for the first time in two years, lord maul smiled.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

_17 BBY_

_the construct_

_the shadow syndicate_

it had been many years since the zabrak known as darth maul, had seen the light of day. He had spent the better part of two years in silent mediation, listening to his guards talk about their wonderful leaders planes. He had been content for so long to just sit. And listen. But now he felt it. And disturbance in the force, stretching across the galaxy. The jedi had reentered the picture.

And this Harold ed his own return. Maul stood up, but his guards didn't notice, their backs turned to him. They soon regretted this choice. After two years meditating on the force, maul easily sent the jail door flying, cleaving the two guards in half. Maul strode out of his cell, moving quickly despite alarms beginning to blare threw out the ship. As more guards charged for him, maul relished the thrill of being back in combat. He was soon sorrily disappointed.

Apparently the great khan, who had escaped banishment during the doomsday war, and token control of mauls own ship, had not properly trained his guards. Maul easily cut threw hordes of guards with his bare hands before reaching the bridge. It was shielded. The shields did not last long. Maul stepped onto the smoking bridge, and came face to face with the infernal khan.

"ill be taken my army back now." maul said in a deep voice. "fool" he shouted. "you have no idea what I have accomplished without you, monster!" with a punch of a button, the view screen of the bridge sprain into life, reviling three near moon sized spheres. Maul stared in awe only for a second before turning back to khan. "most impressive. Now see what I can accomplish without you."

with a wave of his hand, his lightsaber which khan had kept as a trophy on his belt all these years, flew to his hands and with one deft strike maul sliced threw khan, and his body fell like a genetically superior rag doll.

Lord maul looked around the bridge at khans cowering former subordinates before spotting a strange sight. A young female togruta was knelling on the bridge, chained down and radiating dark side power. Maul strode over and sliced threw the bonds, allowing the young female dark sider to look up at him.

"the rule of two" maul whispered to himself before stating out loud. "dark sider, I don't care where you came from or how you got here. All I know is I require a new apprentice. Join me or die." the being once known as ashoka tano starred at him for a minute before saying "yes".

Maul smiled.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

_Stardate 2930_

_the void_

_d.s.s enterprise_

"is the signal still broadcasting?" asked luminara. Ensign kyle glanced at his instrument before replying in a almost bored voice "yes, master jedi." luminara pondered this. After travailing threw the worm hole, the _enterprise_ drifted in space, broadcasting a distress single.

They had hoped the worm hole would allow passage to a different place, where they could get help. This had been proven false when they had exited the portal to find themselves floating in what appeared to be the space between galaxy's. They had been broadcasting for days, but it appeared to be hopeless, with them still broadcasting and waiting for a reply. Luminary sighed and walked over too the science station and read the message for the umpteenth time.

"_this is the D.S.S ENTERPRISE calling for help, from any and all sources. Our galaxy has been devastated and we need relief assistance. There is also a rising threat known as the construct, which might threaten the receiver of this message as well as us. Please reply."_

the jedi master walked over too the captains chair, where kirk was starring into space.. "captain, I have a suggestion." kirk turned to his fellow commander and asked "what is it?" "according to are analysis we should have been transported to another area of the galaxy. But we haven't, were just lost in space. It is my theory that something has changed, both space and time."

kirk thought for a moment before replying "an interesting theory, dear friend. However with are limited resources, we really don't have any way of exploring the idea further." luminara thought for a moment before realizing he was right.

"then may I suggest that we return to are galaxy. We are not doing any good drifting out here." kirk sighed. "i suppose you're right. Helmsman set a course for the worm hole." nodding at kirk, barris punched the concordats into the controls, and the _enterprise_took of to return to their own galaxy.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

_17 BBY_

_home world of the gorn_

_D.S.S RELIANT_

obi-wan kenobi ducked, as a brilliant light flew over his head, colliding with the stone wall in a brilliant explosion of sparks. Obi-wan continued threw the maze, knowing he would have to beat his competitor if he was to survive. The _reliant_, believed to be the last_ventor_ class star destroyer in operation, had been tasked with gaining new allies, in the hopes of rebuilding some form of civilization. To this end, they had arrived at the gorn home world to negotiate an alliance.

The gorn had been lucky enough to not be involved with the doomsday war, and were currently one of the smaller but more powerful groups left. However gorn had a peculiar way of negotiating, which apparently involved racing the gorn leader in a deadly maze. These thoughts flew thru obi-wans mind as he jumped a pit of burning lava, and landing in just enough time to dodge another laser shot.

"how do they do this? They are much to big and slow to pull this of." he said to no one in particular as he rounded another corner to come face to face with large lizard like creature. Captain kenobi sighed, as he reached for his lightsaber before remembering he was not allowed to bring the weapon with him into the maze. As the creature lunged, obi-wan dodged and jumped over it and leaping across the finish line.

He stood up painting as his crew cheered and the gorn battled back the lizard creature. "did I beat him?" kenobi questioned "yessssssss. Our repasssssssssinativ died in the first few minutesssssssssss." kenobi guessed this explained why he did not think a gorn could get threw a maze like this. They didn't. "congraduationssssssssssssss repasinativesssssssss of the democracy!" said the gorn president as he descend from his viewing box. "you have won the allegiance of the gorn." he said bowing deeply.

"you are the first person to survive the maze of death." obi-wan pondered a moment before asking. "if no one can beat it, why do you continue to use it?" the president shrugged. "becausesssssss theresssssssss not really anything else to do here."

as the president walked away kenobi wondered if all his diplomacy would end up this way.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

_2930_

_DEEP SPACE SEVEN_

_D.S.S ENTERPRISE_

as the proud ship _enterprise_ exited the worm hole, everyone on the bridge new instantly that something was wrong. The klingons were no where to be seen, but the station itself was lifeless.

"readings, ensign kyle." the officer looked at his scanner. "i read about 90 life forms aboard the station, and several large objects, possibly ships, of to the side." kirk thought for a moment before issuing his orders.

"master luminara, you will lead a boarding party to the station. We will beam you aboard as we pass by on our way to investigate the readings." the jedi master nodded before exiting the bridge with her padawan and several red shirts. The relief helmsman took control, and the enterprise passed the station quickly, beaming the landing party aboard.

The proud ship charged towards the anomaly's. Suddenly as the enterprise neared its target, phaser fire light the dark void of space. However they had been prepared for this, and the incoming energy impacted with the ships shields. As the enterprise wheeled about to face the attacker, several other ships uncloaked. But they weren't klingon, they appeared to be some sort of hybrid ship from different designs, much like the _enterprise herself._

As kirks ship soared gracefully over the first enemy ship, pelting it with torpedoes, he could make out the words "shadow syndicate" written on the hull in auerbrush. "kyle, get me readings on that ship!" he shouted at the science officer as the _enterprise _shook from impact. "the design appears to be a romulan ship with heavy influence from mandolorin tech. Kirk nodded before saying "patch me threw to the entire ship."

"attention all crew members." kirk said over the comm. "we are engaging the shadow syndicate, supposedly the force behind the construct. They are fowling orders ever from khan or the sith lord known as darth maul. Any way about it, prepare for one heck of a fight."

as an enemy ship was destroyed in a ball of fire, only for the other three to continue there attack, kirk hoped the landing party was having better luck then they were.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

* * *

_17 BBY_

_SERENO_

_D.S.S RELIANT_

kenobis ship exited hyperspace to an very unwelcome sight indeed. They had been heading back to alderan, but had picked up a strange signal, containing coordinates for the _reliant_ to go to. They know found themselves at the planet serano, home world of the former confederacy of independent systems.

Kenobi could not believe it had been so long since the clone wars that he had forgotten the coordinates of the separatist capital. And know they were paying for it. Apparently the C.S.S fleet had not been entirely destroyed during the doomsday war, and now they were face to face with four separatist frigates. Even with the federation upgrades, the _reliant _was outgunned.

Before anyone could do anything, the view screen springing to life, with count dookus image starring strait at kenobi. Time had not been kind to the count, and he looked older then ever. "master kenobi." he said in his ever civil voice. "i wish to meet with you. You could fight my fleet but wouldn't we both want to avoid any unnecessary conflict?"

kenobi was ready with a retort. "if you wanted an audience you could just ask, count. And those are tall words for a sith lord." dookus face frowned even more (if that was possible) and replied in a stern voice. "i did just ask, that's why you're here. And times have changed. I have heard of this construct as well. They say it can threaten whats left of the galaxy." "are you going to admit you're behind it?" kenobi asked, jeeringly. Dooku actually looked furious.

"for your information I have spent these two long years actually trying to help people in stead of playing games with the gorn. But as much as we both hate it, the construct is rising, with more activity every day, and we wont be able to fight it alone." kenobi pondered these words and replied. "what do you suggest?" the count leaned back in his chair and replied. "i can not leave my home world. But I can lend most of my fleet. Now go back to your masters and tell them they must act now if they want a chance of stooping the construct, they must act now."

kenobi nodded as the counts picture fizzled out before giving the order to the helmsman to set a course for alderan.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

* * *

_STARDATE 2930_

_DEEP SPACE SEVEN_

_D.S.S ENTERPRISE_

luminara and her former padawan, barris offe had boarded the station and began searching for any sign of the 100 life forms aboard the ship. Then they rounded a corner and they found them. All of them. And lead by a terribly familiar face. The bridge of the station was filled with dozens upon dozens of people dressed in mandolorin armor. And there leader was a young togruta female, dressed in a dark purple cloak. It was ashoka tano, the "lost jedi" who had disappeared two years earlier over conflict with the federation.

After that she had apparently fell in with the shadow syndicate, as she gave the two jedi and their troops a brilliantly evil smile. "hello traitors and butchers alike. Prepare for ..." at this ashoka pulled out two blood red lightsabers. "... fro you're reckoning!" and with a deadly leap, her blades clashed with luminara'es and baris'es blades they had luckily just ignited. And then the room practically exploded with weapons fire. As the two sides cut each other down, the three combatants whirled threw it all gracefully, dodging deadly light all the time. "what happened to you, friend ashoka?" bariss practically screamed to be heard over the sounds of battle. The dark jedi snarled and tried to strike her former friend, but was blocked buy her master.

"MY NAME IS NOT ASHOKA, JEDI SCUM! I AM DARTH VASHEE!" the angered dark sider drove the two jedi back, as her troops decimated the outgunned landing party. "you must fight this ashoka. This is not you!" luminara pleaded while dodging another near fatal lightsaber strike. Darth vashee let out another evil sounding laugh.

"you think I am not doing this on purpose? Typical weak jedi. Your order is corrupt and has sided with the federation. They butchered my master and countless innocents! They deserve nothing but death!" luminara shook her head in suddenness. "then you are lost. RETREAT!" with the help of barris, the jedi master force pushed the sith apprentice away, and escaped with what remained of the boarding party.

However there escape was short lived, as the shadow troops caught up with them, and mowed even more of them down. Barris was unable to dodge in time and was shot in the shoulder, and the rest were soon surrounded. Darth vashee parted her troops, igniting her lightsaber as she strode towards her defeated enemy's.

She raised the lightsaber above her head, preparing to strike down the wounded barris, but something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. One of the remaining troops, a young man in his twenty's, stood defiantly, wearing a federation uniform. He was still pointing his gun at the shadow troopers, ever defiant. Just like her master.

Then it hit her. Flowing threw the force, the realization of what she had done. What she was planning to do. With an unearthly scream, she drew and ignited her second lightsaber and went hurtling into her own troops. As the sparks of mandolorin armor hitting lightsaber finally cleared, luminara looked up to see darth vashee standing above her slain troops, panting heavily. The dark sider turned to the jedi with tears in her eyes and whispered "please...".

A blue stun light flashed and the togruta fell to the ground unconscious. As luminara got up, her comm came on. "this is captain kirk. We have defeated the enemy ships and received word that we are needed back with the other ship. Prepare to beamed aboard."

* * *

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

* * *

_17 BBY_

_THE CONSTRUCT_

_WAR_

in the blackness of hyperspace, a fleet was assembled. Both the _enterprise _and the _reliant _had reunited, and when added with the gorn and separatist ships, a fleet of 14 ships flew thru towards were the construct was supposed to be. Aboard the flagship_(enterprise_) kirk, kenobi the gorn captain and the separatist commander were communicating with mace windu and the rest of the democracy council.

They were discussing the fate of darth vashee. It was deiced that she would be held captive until after the battle. At the moment over the intercom the pilot said "sirs, we are approaching the construct now." the people gathered nodded and turned back to the hologram of the council. The members nodded and said "good luck and may the force be with you." t

he gathered captains and left to be beamed aboard their respective ships. Krik came onto the bridge just as they exited hyperspace, to come face to face with a terrifying sight. Three moon sized spheres were floating in space. "hail them." kirk barked to the helmsman. "no response sir" replied barriss. Kirk nodded. "patch me over to the other ships. Prepare for battle."

meanwhile aboard the largest sphere, lord maul was quietly mediating, apparently oblivious to the enemy fleet that just arrived. He sensed something troubling, his apprentice was aboard one of those ships. He knew that sith apprentices would inevitably betray their masters, but this was ridiculous. "admiral" the sith suddenly ordered his subordinate romeulan commander. "prepare to fire. They want to take us down, so let them try." back on the _enterprise_ kirk ordered the democracy fleet to begin there attack.

However as soon as a separatist frigate got near a sphere, and bright green beam fired out of what appeared to be a deflector dish, instantly evaporating the frigate. "evasive action" kenobi barked to the fleet. The gorn admirals ship weaved threw more giant blasts to begin attacking one of the shears. However the screen was blinded with green light and the gorn ship shook violently. It turned out that the spheres surfaces were covered in smaller guns, and the gorn ship was quickly ripped apart.

As the _reliant _weaved in and out of enemy fire, kenobi saw the allied vessels being bombarded with enemy fire. As even the _reliant _and the _enterprise _was hit with energy, kenobi desperately thought, "we need a miracle to save us now".

and darth maul smiled.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

* * *

_STARDATE 2930_

_THE CONSTRUCT_

_WAR_

as the three spheres continued to bombard the allied fleet (that is, when they didn't out right obliterate them.) a signal was sent to every ship being attacked. There view screens fizzled, as a picture of a man in a dusty brown trench coat and wide brimmed fedora appeared. "this is the Calvary_, courage _and _cascade._ We have received you're distress call and are on the way."

"what was that, sir?" barriss yelled from her post as sparks flew on the _enterprises _bridge. "i don't know, but I think are trip to the void wasn't a complete waste after all." kirk replied. Aboard the lead sphere, lord maul felt something... troubling. Almost as if something was wrong. As if time itself was contorting in an attempt to stop him. And then there was a flash on the screen and three more ships joined the frey. All three of them were the same class, and they were about the same size as the spheres themselves. Similar in appearance to the much smaller _enterprise, _they swooped in with the appearance of large birds, as powerful phaser blasts emitted from there saucer section, raking darth mauls ship with attack after attack.

"DESTROY THEM!" snarled the sith lord. Back aboard the wounded _reliant, _kenobi contacted the lead ship. "how are you?" he asked as soon as the picture appeared on his view screen. However it wasn't the mysterious man again, but this time it was a aged man in what appeared to be some form of future star fleet uniform. "were from the future. Or at least we were. It began disappearing into nothingness a while ago, and we were sent back to investigate. More importantly, we have the coordinates for were to hit to destroy these things. Transmitting now. Give these to the _enterprise _as well".

Kenobi nodded and be lade the orders to the other ship as the _reliant began_ its attack run. Aboard the _enterprise, _kirk watched as the _ventor _class ship charged downwards firing at an apparent weak spot on the third sphere. Soon the large construct was engulfed in flames as it was destroyed. "helmsman were not going to be out done. Full speed ahead." and thus the _enterprise _charged the second sphere and hit the weak spot right on target, starting another chain reaction. Maul was furious.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING?" he yelled at the admiral. "it appears the _construct _was not ready, and there exploiting a weakne... SIR LOOK!" the officer screamed. Lord maul turned to the view screen to see all three new ships concentrating fire on his command sphere, now that the other enemy ships were out of the way. As sparks flew and the command room collapsed around him,... maul smiled. "this is probably ironic some how..." he whispered to himself, while smiling and sitting back down in his chair.

With a resounding explosion, the last of the _construct_ was blown in half.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

* * *

**Some time**

**some where**

**some one**

in a plain field, of white nothingness, two figures stood. One was graceful and flowing, the other was dark, and seethed evil. And as these two siblings often did, they were arguing.

"**it has succeeded I tell you!"** the man said leaning back on his feet. _"no it hasn't, brother" _the woman replied _"think of all the beings that have died because of our intervention." _the man snorted **"you care to much for the lives of lesser beings, sister. Besides they would have probably died in their own foolish conflicts anyway."**

the woman was about to replie, when there was a flash of light in the endless whiteness, and a figure appeared. A man dresses in an star fleet admirals uniform, with a arrogant look on his face. "is this a private party, or can anyone play?"


End file.
